Underworld's Angel
by Blue-Moons169
Summary: Nero's world has changed and not for the better. The Order dropped him and Kyrie broke his heart. Only place he knows where to go is a brothel known as Heaven's Underworld. What will his life be like now? Sorry for bad summary. tehe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nero's world has changed and not for the better. He was fired from the Order and Kyrie has broke his heart. The only place he knows where to go is a brothel known as Heaven's Underworld. What will his life be like now?

Disclaimer: Capcom owns most of the characters mentioned in this story except for Von. He is my creation. This story will contain yaoi. Dante/Nero. Don't like, don't read.

First continuous DMC fic. Reviews are very much welcome. The reviews determine whether the story carries on or not. Anyway I'll stop rambling. Enjoy XD!!

UNDERWORLD'S ANGEL

They call me Sinner, but my given name is Nero and with pale skin, snow white hair, a lean build and blue eyes I am every mans secret fantasy. At least that is what Von keeps telling me. He owns Fortuna's only place for forbidden pleasure, Heaven's Underworld Brothel and he desperately wants me to become one of his "Angels of the Underworld". I constantly tell him I'm not interested. I mean why would I be? I have a beautiful girlfriend and a respectable job. If I were to become an Angel of the Underworld, I would be disliked even more than I already am. Plus who is going to want me? My right arm isn't something one sees everyday with its bluish glow and red scaling, it normally repels others. I wouldn't make money and neither would he. And yet he still insisted. Even though I thought it would never happen, I actually took him up on his offer, the day my life came crashing down all around me.

It started on Valentine's Day, a cold bitter Valentine's Day. I just finished killing several Scarecrows that the Order wanted me to take care of. I was exhausted, slightly cut up and covered in black blood not to mention freezing. All I wanted to do was go home but the Order wanted me to report to the church. Upon my arrival I saw every member of Fortuna's military stand outside the doors of the church. I had a very bad feeling that I wasn't going to be too happy after this meeting.

"Wow, I didn't know we were having a party. Should have told me to bring something," I greeted everyone.

Some people chuckled and it was the kind of chuckling one likes to hear when they make a joke. It was more like there-is-a-surprise-in-store-for-you-punk chuckle. It made me feel even worse. So to distract myself from this awkward moment, I pretended to be concerned on how cold I was by rubbing my hands together. That's when the doors opened, I was saved. Once the doors were fully opened everyone flooded inside and took their seats. I did the same. However I wasn't seated for long because I was ordered to the front. As I walked down the isle I became extremely nervous. Everybody was staring at me. I felt that I would spontaneously combust that's how hard the men were glaring. I think some even smirked. When I was finally done with the walk of shame, Credo, the Savior and the case in which Red Queen came out of met me. Yeah this isn't good.

"Hello Nero," the Savior greeted. "I suppose you are wondering why we have all gathered here today. Am I correct?"

I nodded in return. He looked towards Credo and that's when I realized the wide smile threatening to cut his face in half.

"Credo will inform you on why."

Credo stepped forward and spoke loud and clear for the whole room to hear.

"Well Nero," he began patting my shoulder in the process. "As much as it pains me to say this I have no choice. Nero the Order has decided to relieve you of duty. Your presence is no longer needed. In other words you're fired."

"WHAT?!,' I shouted "Why? I one of the best you have. Why the HELL are you letting me go?"

"There have been too many complaints from citizens about destruction and injuries. We have had too many fatalities and property damaged is in the thousands. We are going to need you to hand over Red Queen," The Savior explained.

"Fine," I said calmly, yanking my beloved sword from my back. "I don't need this. Fuck you Credo. Fuck the Order and fuck Fortuna!"

Credo placed Red Queen back in her case and I stormed out of the building. Even though my back was turned to them I knew they were all smiling.

* * *

Later that day I came home to find Kyrie sitting on the brown leather loveseat in the living room. Her body language told me that something was bothering her. As I walked closer to her, she stood up and met me half way. That's when I noticed how her brown eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her cheeks were rosy and tear stained. The beautiful bright smile that usually graced her face was replaced by a frown.

"Kyrie, are you okay?"

She didn't answer me right away. Instead she gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. She took my hand in hers and said "Nero we need to talk." She led me over to the loveseat and sat me down. This day was only getting worse. I already knew what she wanted to say to me. I know she doesn't feel the same like she used to. I just wish we didn't have to do this tonight.

"Nero," she took a long pause before she started up again. "I…I cheated on you. I feel so guilty about it. I'm very sorry."

I was speechless. The one person, who I thought loved me, betrayed me in the worse possible way.

"How could you? How could you do that to me Kyrie? If you didn't want to date anymore why didn't you just say so?," I shouted. I looked at her and felt the tears wanting to fall. I stood up and pushed my way passed her as I headed for the door.

"Nero please wait. I promise it won't happen again. Nero please don't leave me. I need you."

Before I opened the door I turned towards her and whispered something I thought I would never say to her, "Good fucking bye Kyrie."

* * *

At midnight I was standing in front of Heaven's Underworld gates. I pushed open the gates and made my way to the run down brothel's doors. The doors opened before I could even knock and standing before me was Von.

"Nero! I glad you came. Come on in. Welcome to the Underworld."

Once I stepped inside the place, something deep down inside me, told me I was going to regret this.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! an update. Enjoy.

Summary: Nero's world has changed and not for the better. He was fired from the Order and Kyrie has broke his heart. The only place he knows where to go is a brothel known as Heaven's Underworld. What will his life be like now?

Disclaimer: Capcom owns most of the characters mentioned in this story except for Von. He is my creation. This story will contain yaoi. Dante/Nero. Don't like, don't read.

Recap: _Once I stepped inside the place, something deep down inside me, told me I was going to regret this._

* * *

UNDERWORLD'S ANGEL

I wasn't even in the place for five minutes and I can already tell that I made the stupidest decision of my life. The Underworld smelled of cheap liquor and perfume and very unpleasant incense. Red and black paint was splattered on the walls leaving gaps of white in between. Velvet ebony and maroon couches and chairs were haphazardly place about the room, making the lounge area look quite small. Over all the place looked like shit. I thought that the conditions would be better, but I have to remember that this place is a brothel, not some high class hotel.

Von pulled me over to the bar, at least that's what I believe it's suppose to be. He sat me down on a rickety wooden stool and walked behind the raised, worn down wooden ledge.

"So Sinner, what would you like?" he asked.

"My names Nero, not Sinner and I'll have some Coke."

"This place may look shitty but we don't carry drugs." he joked.

"You know what I mean."

As he was pouring my soda, I began to think about how I met Von.

*flashback*

_Kyrie and I had just got to an arguement and I stormed out of the house. She was upset that I haven't been paying attention to her like I used to. I didn't feel like putting up with her bullshit, since I just got finished slaying multiple demons. I was tired and irritated. I walked for about a block and a half when I heard a cry coming from the alleyway up ahead. I ran towards the alley, withdrawing blue rose from her holster. When I made it to the alley, no one was in sight. _

_"HEY!," I shouted but only my echo answered. I was ready to turn back around and head home when I felt a tug on my favorite blue trench. _

_"Help m-me." I looked down and saw a man beaten and bloody. I almost gagged at the sight of him. Many stab wounds graced his chest and legs. The flesh on his arms were just hanging on for dear life. Both his eyes were swollen shut and his upper lip was busted open. I quickely helped him to his feet and noticed that he wasn't wearing much of anything. I took off my coat and wrapped him in it. He looked pretty young, around my age. I wonder why I haven't seen him before, maybe he's new. I walked him to the hospital and handed him over to the professinals. I walked home, doubting that he would survive, but two days later I was surprised. I was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. Kyrie wasn't around so I got up to do it myself. When I opened up the door my navy trench met me along with the man I saved in the alleyway. I was shocked. He shouldn't have lived, he was to damaged, but there he was standing right in front of me with a smile on his face and not a mark on his body._

_"I believe this belongs to you." he said holding out my coat._

_I grabbed it. "Yeah thank you...."_

_"Von and thank you....."_

_"Nero."_

_From then on we became friends. Even though we were buddies I always got a strange vibe from Von but I always dismissed it. He seems harmless._

*End flashback*

"Aye Sinner, the ice is melting in your coke. How long are you going to sit there looking stupid?"

His question jarred me from my daydream. "What, oh." I took a sip from the glass, loving the way the drink fizzed at the back of my throat.

"So where is everyone? the place looks sort of dead" I asked.

"The girls don't have to work tonight. It's their day-off." he answered.

"So is it just me and you?"

"No. The girls don't only work here, they live here." he said coming back from behind the counter. I gulpped down the rest of my Coke as Von locked the front door. He whistled and that's when I heard many clicks, most likely from the girls walking in their heels. The clicking rang loudly in my ears causing an extreme headache. He only gave me Coke right? Once the girls were all lined up, I stumbled off the stool and zig-zagged my way over to Von. I held on to his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"What did you put in my drink?"

"What are you talking about? I give you a soda, just what you wanted." he replied

I tried focusing but my vision was blurry. I felt the strong urge to vomit.

"Von, what the hell did you put in my drink!"

The only response I got was laughs. They knew exactly what was happening to me. The laughter seemed to increase when I tried to walk towards the door, which caused my headache to worsen.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Sinner?" he shouted "Once you step foot in the Underworld you are always in the Underworld. You can never escape."

I pounded on the door, wanting to get out but it was no use. The door wouldn't budge and I was too disoriented. Suddenly I was jerked back from the door by my hair and thrown to the ground. I blacked out instantly.

* * *

I woke up to a hammering feeling behind my right eye. I tried to rub it away but realized I couldn't because I was handcuffed to the headboard of a thin mattressed bed.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself. "I'm screwed." I looked down I at myself and noticed my lack of clothing. What have I gotten my ass into?.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: "Fuck," I whispered to myself. "I'm screwed." I looked down I at myself and noticed my lack of clothing. What have I gotten my ass into?.

UNDERWORLD'S ANGEL

I stared at the four white walls that surrounded me, unaware of what time or day it was. I tried endlessly to get free from my restraints but the handcuffs were surprisingly strong even my bringer couldn't break it. So I laid there, unmoving and arms going numb. I needed to figure a way out of this room. After five minutes I gave up with thinking of an escape plan. I began trying to remember what happened to me last night. All I remembered were giggles and being thrown to the floor, after that, nothing. I was jolted from my thoughts as the door to the room was opened. I prayed to god that it was Von so I could ask why I was being held hostage in a brothel, but it wasn't him. Instead, in walked a pretty woman, who looked a few years older than me. Her hair was a striking bright red and contrasted with her brown skin and hazel irises. She was dressed in a maroon half shirt and a pair of denim short shorts. She wore a pair of black sandals, that tied around her calf. I saw that crimson tinted her cheeks. She was blushing and that's when I remembered I didn't have any clothes on.

I was embarrassed and I think she knew, so she decided to speak up.

"I'm known around here as Rouge, but my name is Lucia. You must be Sinner. The newbie," she introduced herself.

"NO, my name is Nero and I-," before I could even finish my sentence she hushed my lips with her finger and uncuffed me, however I wasn't exactly released. She held my demonic arm in her hand.

"Umm, do you mind-," she hushed me again. Then she bent over and whispered in my ear.

"Von is coming. I have to leave the room or else he'll raise hell. Here's some advice, what ever you do don't let him touch your arm and stay away from Vampiress." She turned and headed for the door but before she exited she threw a pair of torn jeans and a black wife beater at me. "Put those on, I'll see you later."

She left before I could even ask her what she was talking about. I hurriedly got dressed just in case what she said was true. I didn't want Von seeing me naked, even though he probably already has. Just as I zipped and buttoned my new jeans, he walked in.

"Ya know, you look so much better without clothes," he greeted me.

I rolled my eyes to that comment. "I prefer to wear clothes when I'm not home," I retorted, making my way towards the door. His arm shot out in front of me blocking any further movements.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" he questioned.

I turned and looked him in the eyes. I never noticed it before but his brown eyes had a red tint to them. It looked unnatural. "I'm leaving, I don't want to stay here any longer. Now get out of my way, I don't want to have to break you." I threatened. He laughed in my face.

"You hurt me. Ha. That's a good one."

Suddenly a flame flickered in those brown eyes and I felt myself being lifted in the air. I started gasping for air. I was being choked. I worked to no anvil to get free but nothing worked. Before I could fully lose consciousness I was let go. I fell to the fall and began to cough violently.

"Von, what are you doing to our new employee?" someone asked. It sounded like a woman.

"Umm…err…I was just show him not to disrespect his master." Von stutter.

"Oh really. And what did he do to disrespect you?" she questioned.

"He…." I didn't let him finish his sentence. I stopped coughing long enough to inform the woman on the real situation. When I finally looked at the woman I automatically knew that this was the "Vampiress" that Lucia mentioned, everything about her screamed vampire. Her skin looked sickeningly pale and her veins even showed a bit. Her eye color matched the color of her long tresses, blood red. The dress that covered her thin form seemed a bit formal for this line of work. It was a simple black halter dress that ran all the way passed her feet.

"I just wanted to leave. Von tried to hold me hostage." I explained.

"Well you know that once you enter the Underworld you can't escape. We gave you a place to stay and I expect you to repay." She said stepping closer to me.

"I wasn't even here that long and I didn't ask for a place to stay."

A smile played on her sloppily painted red lips. She placed a pale hand on my cheek and pulled me closer. She pressed against me then whispered in my ear, her cold breath causing goosebumps to form on my face.

"You will work for me no matter what." She whispered.

I was about to push her away when she grabbed my right arm. An electric shock ran through my body. I collapsed to the floor on one knee, clutching at my chest. I tried standing back up, but I was kneed in my solar plexus.

"Ah, fuck." I managed to say before I was hit again and again. When the beating finally ended, I was curled up in a ball on the other side of the room. I could barley move, the pain was so intense. The door was slammed shut and it let me know that they had left. A few minutes later the door opened again and I was lifted from my spot on the floor to the bed. I didn't open my eyes until the bed dipped beside me. The person next to me was Lucia. She was handcuffed and looked slightly beaten. I thought we were in the room alone, but the Vampires and Von were also here.

"Sinner sit up!" Von shouted. I glared at him through my snow-white bangs.

"I told you my name is…" I didn't finished my sentence because there was a sharp stinging on my jaw. Some blood slowly trickled from the corner of my mouth.

"You will be referred to as Sinner from here on. That is your Underworld name." The Vampiress explained. "And never sass your superiors." She took a step towards Lucia. "Rouge you should know better."

The Vamp snapped her fingers and Von took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was small and rectangular. I figured it was a picture. She glanced down at it and smirked. Then she shoved the photo in our faces. It was a picture of a guy, he looked around my age. As a matter of fact he sort of looked like me. His hair was silvery like mine, his eyes icy blue and his skin fair. He wore a red trench that looked has it had been through hell. He was pretty hot.

"This is…Dante and you two will go and find him." She began. "You will be working on the outside for me. So tonight you guys will head over to Love Planet and seek him out. Oh, I forgot to mention this photo is slightly dated. So keep and eye out." She turned and left the room. Von threw us a set of car keys.

"When you find him bring him back here." He said before leaving.

We sat there in silence for a moment before Rouge worked her way out of the handcuffs. She grabbed the keys and strolled over to the doorway.

"Well aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Let's go"

At least I'm finally out of here.

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

ohmygoodness I finally updated. Sorry it took so long to get here, I have been in a funk lately, but now I have recovered and ready for duty. Without further ado here's chapter 4 of Underworld's Angel. Enjoy.

UNDERWORLD'S ANGEL

Recap: At least I'm finally out of here.

It took four hours, four damn hours in a small, hot bucket to reach a shitty looking strip club called Love Planet. On top of that Lucia wouldn't let me talk at all. Every time I tried to speak she'd glare at me. Her eyes told me if you so much as mumble there would be issues. Once we exited the vehicle, I immediately confronted her.

"What is your deal! All I wanted to do was get to know you."

She still didn't say anything to me, she just went about her business, walking towards the club.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I yelled running after her.

When we were close to the entrance, she spun around to face me, her red hair almost whipping me in the process.

"Will you chill your nips. I'll explain to you what my deal is when we are inside."

"Why?" I questioned. " Can't you do it out here?"

"Believe me it's safer inside"

Love Planet was definitely livelier than the Underworld, but it had that same smell of cheap liquor and perfume. The blaring music made the walls vibrate and titties and ass seemed to be the only thing I could see. Love Planet is a pervert's paradise. Lucia and I were lucky to find a table the wasn't being use for "fun activities"

"Okay first things first," Lucia began. "Never ever talk in the company car."

"Why?"

"The shit is bugged. They can hear everything you say. One night I spoke badly about Nevan and ended up paying for it when I came home the next day. I was ambushed by all the call girls and was beat until I couldn't move." She explained.

"Oh, wait, who's Nevan?"

"That's the Vampiress's real name"

"Oh."

There was a long awkward silence between us before I decided to speak.

"So… how did you become a…call girl?" I asked.

Her answer was one I would've never guessed.

"I fell in love."

We sat at the same table for about an hour doing absolutely nothing. Lucia kept playing with her scarlet locks. Twisting them around her finger over and over, while I strummed me fingers on the stand.

"Is he here yet?" I whined.

"Yeah," she answered "He has been sitting by the bar for about 15 minutes now."

I glared at her. "Are. You. Serious."

"Yeah." She repeated nonchalantly.

"Well why aren't we doing anything about it?"

"Because…It's complicated."

"Really?" I questioned.

She nodded her head yes. And continued playing with her hair.

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom."

As I walked to the restroom, I felt eyes on my back. I rushed into the room and closed the door quickly. Unfortunately for me I was already trapped. Four Holy Knights surrounded me and their ringleader just happened to be Credo.

"Hey Nero. Long time no see." He greeted sarcastically as he slandered his way over to me.

"Yeah. It has been awhile. I never thought I'd see you in a place like this." I remarked.

"I came here to get some answers."

"About what?" I questioned.

Credo and I were now face to face and the others formed a circle around us.

"About what?" He sneered. "You know what!"

He suddenly fisted my hair and wrenched my human hand behind my back, pulling it tight. I cried out in pain.

"Ah… what the fuck are you talking…"

Credo struck my throat and kicked my feet out from under me. I fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air.

"You fucking raped and killed my darling sister!"

He picked me up and threw me against a stall. The impact rattled my brain. I couldn't think straight. I had no idea what he was talking. When I left Kyrie, she was alive and well.

"I…I don't know what you're…"He kicked me in the stomach before I could finish my sentence.

"BULLSHIT!" He yelled in my ear. "There were claw marks on her body and witnesses said you were the last person seen around the house."

He pulled me by my hair again and bent me over the counter top, slamming my head against it a few times before whispering in my ear.

"I'm gonna give you a taste of what my sister went through. Let's see how you like it."

I didn't get what he meant until I felt a tug on my pants and heard laughter. I struggled to get out of his hold but he just slammed me into the counter.

"Pl…please don't." I begged weakly.

"I bet that is exactly what she said but that didn't stop you." He replied through closed teeth. Then he tossed me to the ground. My whole body felt numb.

"Have at him boys." He ordered.

I wanted to scream but I didn't have the strength to do so. Luckily for me the door to the bathroom opened.

"If you place one more hand on the kid, there will be issues." Someone said calmly. The voice had to belong to a male.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the knights.

"Dante."

Four shots were fired.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

WHOOOO an update. I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing. You guys give me the strength to keep on writting. Anyway enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: All the characters except for Von belong to Capom.

Recap: I wanted to scream but I didn't have the strength to do so. Luckily for me the door to the bathroom opened.

"If you place one more hand on the kid, there will be issues." Someone said calmly. The voice had to belong to a male.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the knights.

"Dante."

Four shots were fired.

* * *

UNDERWORLD'S ANGEL

All I could smell was copper and the room wouldn't stop spinning. I tried to stand but I toppled over seconds later, however I didn't hit the floor. I fell into something solid and covered in leather. I looked up but I really couldn't make out a face because my vision was blurry. I lend against the body for support, only to be swept off my feet. Strong arms cradled my body and I pressed myself closer to my rescuer. I felt safe.

"You're gonna be all right Kid," the person whispered.

The voice definitely belonged to a man. It was soothing yet masculine.

"Dante's gotcha," he whispered again.

I closed my eyes, relaxed and let him carry me. I could tell when we were back out in the open. The familiar smells overwhelmed my nose and the music did the same to my ears. However we weren't in the perverts paradise for that long. The blaring tunes quickly became a fading bass and the fresh air cleansed my nostrils from the clubs foul scents.

"Nero!" I heard Lucia shout my name and the sound of fast approaching footsteps.

"Oh my lord, what happened to him?"

" I walked into the bathroom and saw him getting ganged up on. If I hadn't arrived when I did, his condition would be even worse," Dante informed her.

"I can't take him back with me while he is in that state. It's too dangerous," she sighed. "Can you take him for the rest of the night or until his wounds are fully healed?"

"Yeah I can do that. When do you want to meet up again?" he asked

"It depends when they let me out of the cage, but it will be soon. I'll contact you when I'm in town. Take good care of him Dante."

"I will."

I felt the soft touch of lips press against my forehead and retreating footsteps. Then he started to move again and I snuggled in even closer. I don't know why but Dante's arms were extremely comfortable, so I was highly upset when he stopped to put me down.

"Hey Kid, I'm going to need you to wake up. Or else there will be some technical difficulties," he informed.

I let myself brush against his body as he set me down and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. I peered at the face of my rescuer and noticed how much we resembled each other. The snowy white hair and the piercing crystal blue eyes made me think that we could possibly be related and then I wished that wasn't at all possible because I would definitely hit that. OH lord what am I thinking, this is not the time to be doing that. Before I could look like an even bigger idiot than I already was because I kept on staring, I decided to speak.

"What?"

"I drove my motorcycle, so I need you awake so you can hold on," he explained.

"Oh okay. I'm awake. Let's go."

Dante straddled the bike and started the engine, its roar making my ears ring. I took one step towards the bike and my head began to spin.

"Hey kid, are you feeling okay?" I heard Dante ask.

I just shook off the awkward feeling and took another step, except this time I fell to my knees. My demonic arm was glowing brightly and was going numb at the same time. Suddenly an electric jolt shocked my every bone in my body. The only scream I managed was silent. Dante was by my side in no time and was cussing like a sailor as well.

"Fuck. Just what I need, a Blitz." He mumbled in frustration.

Whatever happened next was unknown to me because I blackout from another electric shock.

TBC...

* * *

Arghh I don't think I like this chapter to much. I'll make the next chapter longer because this one is short. R&R.


	6. AN

Hey guys! Its me Blue...I sorry that I haven't updated in a while and I don't know if I'll update any time soon b/c right now I'm in a funk and I have a severe case of writer's block that I don't know how to cure. So as of right now all my continuing pieces are on hold. If you have any suggestions on how to cure this dreaded block please let me know. I would deeply apprepicate it.

~PCE&LVE BLUE_MOONS169


End file.
